


blood lovers

by juicyjunhui



Series: sinister sensations [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Smut, but not rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui
Summary: Crimson liquid was intoxicating, but maybe Hakyeon was even more so. Hyuk just wanted to be together forever, no distractions.They both moaned in bloodlust. This was the only way.





	blood lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is based purely on Hakyeon's solo at the most recent concert 
> 
> ...the blood spattered suit and that fucking SMILE killed me ok and we don't talk about the dance 
> 
> ...and the inspiration for hyuk in this was MAYBE the trigger performance

Hyuk felt something spark when he was submissive. It was as if he has waited his whole life to be told what to do by his lover. When Hakyeon told him he needed to mutilate and obliterate the other members so they could finally be together how they wanted, Hyuk only noticed the crashing of electricity flowing through his body as if Hakyeon hit an on switch. 

When the younger danced his blade on the skin of Wonshik, there was no doubt a mess of cries.  
"You were so sweet Hyuk, please don't do this! We never knew this side existed..." 

"Did you even know me at all," was all Hyuk could mutter behind crazed, rageful eyes, an unusual sight compared to the foxy, mischievous eyes the other members were all used to. 

Deep in his conscious, Hyuk thought maybe what he was doing was wrong, he did enjoy his time with the members after all. But he just loved Hakyeon too much, he loved doing as his only master told him too, and really, he had always loved blood and blades, although never as much as Hakyeon. 

When Wonshik boldly screamed, his booming voice igniting something in the room which soon chilled the tension when a harsh thud was heard, Hakyeon took a shot of vodka, and let out a content sigh, a laugh tickling his breath. 

When Jaehwan had his last breath without a word before doubling over onto Wonshik's own body, creating a bigger pool of blood on the dormitory floor, Hakyeon loosened his shirt, chanting "I'm so proud of you Hyogi, you're making such a fine show for me," before grabbing his own pocket knife and playing with the catch, running the blunt side against his own skin as if to experiment. 

When Hongbin tried defying Hyuk with words, struggling against the ties he was in, spitting in his face, it was then Hakyeon picked himself up and joined the show, flicking his blade flush against Hongbin's skin and -only softly- tracing it against the side of his face a faint slither of red being left in its path. "You always were difficult, Binnie," it was under those words that Hongbin knew the Cha Hakyeon and Han Sanghyuk he'd come to love was just a lie. 

"Hyuk, shall we do this one together? I know you'd like that." 

And so, the master and his slave tangled their fingers atop the steel, harmoniously stabbing Hongbin's tongue before slitting his neck in half, Hakyeon leading it so the jugular was perfectly cut. This only maximised the bloodlust, both moaning at what they had just done. 

When Taekwoon accepted his fate, only bitterly relaying words, "As time went on, I could tell something was off," and "Isn't this about being together? You'll only he separated in prison anyway," Hakyeon laughed. He knew this murder was more hard-hitting for Hyuk especially since they had such a memorable dynamic although he admitted to his master the amount of true hate that lay there, but he knew that would only amplify the sensation. Hyuk grabbed Taekwoon’s silver locks, pulling his head back, and spat in his mouth before forcing his hand out of Hakyeon’s grip to plunge the knife straight down his throat. With what vocal chords and air was left in his lungs, Taekwoon screamed. 

Three corpses decorated the dormitory floor, crimson red flooding every inch. The fourth body was convulsing, and in Hakyeon’s eyes it looked like a normal Taekwoon. As they both pulled back, standing in the middle of the room, Hakyeon reveled in the sight. 

Hyuk was painted in splatters. A true art piece. It did nothing but satisfy the urge and hunger that had been laying dormant inside him for so long. After all, there was only so much they could do when they were public figures. 

Hakyeon reached up to cover his eyes, throwing his head back, so he could truly take in the sheer emotion of it all. Hyuk turned to see his lover doing this, his lips turned up into something of an insane, chaotic grin. The younger felt his heart fall further into the pit of love, noticing how his lover was in pure bliss. 

It was then Hakyeon dropped to his knees, laughing fully, letting the crimson soak into his white suit even further. It was times like these he would cherish forever. He felt so utterly intoxicated - watching how the blade went into his now ex members flesh, imagining the resistance Hyuk must have felt as he pierced it, seeing the blood fly out and the scent of iron hit him; he was about to fall over the edge, a low guttural moan slowly slipping out of his mouth. Now at least, he could be with Hyuk forever, without distractions. 

“it feels good, doesn't it, baby?”

Hyuk knelt down too. Feeling the hard floor now cushioned with blood, it registered what he had just done: complete destruction. He expected when his persona cracked for a second he would feel some sort of… remorse. It never came, but instead the realisation of the fact this blood-loving, slightly psychotic, hateful and infatuated man was indeed not a persona but the real Han Sanghyuk. Perhaps, he couldn't bring himself to marvel in the blood spatter and dead bodies on such a level as his lover, but that didn't mean he wasn't aroused by the circumstance - seeing Hakyeon in his element, all the blood shed and stab wounds he created - he felt his blood stained trousers painfully strain. 

“Of course, Master,” It was a breathy reply on his part, and Hakyeon knew. 

Hakyeon ripped off both their fits, allowing the blood to stick to their skin as he pushed Hyuk to his back, letting his hands soak themselves in blood before fingering his hole quickly and giving himself a few pumps, making sure his cock was bloodied enough before pushing in without a care. As he leant over to Hyuk’s neck, he moved his lips slightly up, cupping whatever crimson liquid of his ex-members he could find in the messy bloodshed on the floor with his mouth, then quickly placing his lips on Hyuk’s and allowed the blood to spill out as their tongues intertwined as if their life depended on it. 

That's all it took for them to finish, both howling in peak ecstasy and eachother. 

They didn't fuck, they made love: connected on the rawest level. After all, they were blood lovers. Or perhaps, they were nothing more than psychopaths in love.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway !!
> 
> Please leave comments, I'd really appreciate them~
> 
> Let me know if I should maybe make this a thing or your thoughts or if moodboards should be made : 
> 
> tumblr: @toptaekwoon / @junhuisjuicy
> 
> twt: @gothictaek


End file.
